Bad Girls 2
: August 12, 2017 : November 8, 2017}} ''Bad Girls Two ''(a''lso Bad Girls 2, バッド・ガールズつ:Baddo gāruzutsu, Hontōni warui, karera ni shite imasu?) is a crossover, action-adventure fighting game that involves three companies sharing ideas into a game. This is the second installment of the game. Telltale Games decided to abandon the project, but the three other companies decided to stay and help with Ash. Since the game was so successful, Grandoerlo decided to develop a sequel, due to the fans requesting to make a sequel since the prequel of the game, Bad Girls, was so good. It was confirmed by him via Social Networking. He than showed a trailer at E3 late 2016, and announced that the game at, that time, was about 47% complete, and estimated that the game was going to be finished by 2017. He also announced that Telltale Games abandon the game project, so due to that, there wasn't going to be any more choices and/or endings. It was released in North America and Canada on August 12, 2017, and Australia and Japan three months later. Gameplay ''Coming Soon. Roles There are over characters to start with. Most characters are available to the start. Downloadable characters are going to be $3.99 each or a piece. Returning Characters * Ashon Ushorri ** The returning protagonist in the game. *Ace Yasato **The deuteragonist of the game. A handsome high schooler that was bitten by a werewolf and turned into one. He has wolf-like abilities. *Chun-Li **Chun-Li is a Chinese martial artist and Interpol agent, whose father was killed by M. Bison. Because of this, she seeks to destroy Shadaloo and bring Bison to justice. After Shadaloo is gone for good, she becomes a martial arts teacher and continues her work as a police officer. *Juliet Starling **A innocent, zombie-hunting cheerleader who has a boyfriend named Nick. She is a zombie-hunter. She has been hunting all her life. *Nick Carlyle **A high school jock and boyfriend of Juliet. He has become a head after Juliet cut his head off and performed some "magic" on him to make him come back to life. He has been in her sensei's body ever since. He has dressed in his regular clothes. *Cube **A graffiti artist and skater who lives in Grind City. Her age is unknown, but she looks like she's in her late 10s to mid 20s. *Cammy White **A brainwashed former 'Doll' controlled by M. Bison. Though, she broke free of the brainwashing. She is an amnesiac. She still had her fighting capabilities. *Juri Han **A character from the Street Fighter universe. She is a Tae Kwon Do master and is the series' first Korean character. She is as sadistic as she is sarcastic and fights for pleasure and the thrill of delivering pain onto her opponents. Her left eye is replaced with a device that gives her an incredible power boost called the Feng Shui Engine. Juri is a femme fatale character, meaning that she is often flirty in both her mannerisms and speech, often poking fun at the opponent. She is shown to be working closely with M. Bison. Debuting/New Characters * Hatsune Miku ** A singing synthesizer application with a female persona, developed by Crypton Future Media. It uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 synthesizing technology.The name of the character comes from a fusion of the Japanese for first (初 hatsu), sound (音 ne) and future (ミク Miku) sounds like a nanori reading of future, 未来, normally read as "mirai", referring to her position as the first of Crypton's "Character Vocal Series". Her name spells out in English the first sound from the future. * Felicia ** Felicia is a catgirl who was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose when she was young. When Rose died, Felicia decided to leave her town hoping to be a musical star. Having a basic build is that of a gymnast, she has some catlike features on her such as white fur, tail and catlike hooves and legs with pink/red claws. ** Filia ** A girl who has a parasite in her hair and lives in New Meridian. ** Parasoul ** Leader of the Black Egrets, princess of Canopy Kingdom. ** Squigly ** A 14 year old whose mother was annihilated by the Black Dahila. ** Peacock ** A 12-year-old girl who likes cartoons. ** Ulala ** A reporter. ** Gum ** A GG's member who lives in Tokyo-To. ** Female Inkling ** A Inkling who lives in Inkopolis. ** Rose ** An Italian woman. ** Shantae ** A Genie who lives in Scuttle Town. ** Patricia Wagon ** A cyborg police officer/firefighter who works in Tangent City. Category:SNK Category:Bad Girls Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:SNK Playmore Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games